


Prompts Across the Multiverse

by HiddenDirector



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/pseuds/HiddenDirector
Summary: A collection of prompts and requests I'll be doing (because I really needed to put more work on my plate).  I will be accepting requests.  All tags will be updated with relevant information to each minific.  All chapters/prompt-fills will be less than 2000 words.





	1. G1 - Science Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don't feel like working on anything I should be, and instead want to take short requests. I welcome people to request prompts. You may even request pairings, though I reserve the right to turn it down if it's a pairing I personally dislike. As stated in the description, all request/prompt-fills will be less than 2000 words. I also will only be going up to a Teen rating at most with this. So please no NSFW requests. The prompt/request can also specify which universe you want it to be in.
> 
> Anyway, onto the first prompt!
> 
> Prompt: Skyfire and Perceptor being science bros  
> For: Overlordraax  
> Universe: G1

Not many in the Autobots truly appreciated Skyfire’s experience as an expert in planetology and geoscience.  Sure, it was all well and good being able to study and identify the different aspects of a planet that they were on and how it worked, but no one thought it was terribly impressive.

Except for Perceptor.  As someone who prided himself in all disciplines of science, Perceptor was always excited by any pursuit of knowledge.  That was why Skyfire liked inviting the microscope to go on exploratory missions to different places on Earth.  Cybertron didn’t have ecosystems, so seeing all of the different ones there was fascinating.  Or, as Perceptor always called it…

“Extraordinary!” the microscope enthused, putting a hand on the cypress tree before him.  The swamp around them stretched for miles, framed by dense forest.  The pair stood at the edge of the water, Skyfire being especially careful. His large size was often a concern for when he was observing the planet’s vast biomes.  “Even with the changes brought about by humanity, this flora still displays amazing adaptability!  They cling to life and continue to grow.”

“Biological life has the highest capacity for survival in the universe,” Skyfire agreed, looking from the microscope to the vast wetland he brought him to.

The others had scoffed at the idea of coming to the Great Cypress Swamp.  ‘Great, go and look at mud,’ Brawn had chided.  They didn’t understand that this was just one piece of the great puzzle that made up Earth.  And every one of those pieces was important, working together to keep the planet alive.  Sure, there were members who understood that nature was a miracle of the planet.  Beachcomber loved it as much as any human, though he much preferred the more traditionally aesthetically pleasing areas.

No one truly appreciated it all as a whole like Perceptor did, though.  Skyfire appreciated that the much smaller scientist was willing to be dragged from his studies at any time to see a new ecosystem he hadn’t experienced yet.  Every opportunity to see something he hadn’t before was something he coveted.

“How many types of aviary did you say lived here?” Perceptor asked, watching one of the colorful birds fly by.

“73, as far as human research has determined,” Skyfire answered.  “94 if you count the migrating ones.”

“Magnificent,” the microscope vented.  “As ravaged as this swamp is, they still return.”  He turned to say something else, but something caught him by surprise.  A fairly large bird seemed to come from nowhere, narrowly missing his face.  “Oh, my!” he shouted, taking a few steps back.  He tripped and the next thing he knew he was in the water and muck.

“Perceptor!” Skyfire called, running over.  He saw the red and green microscope sit up in the muddy water, blue optics wide from the experience.  “Are you alright?”

The microscope lifted his arms, looking down at himself.  “Quite intact,” he chuckled.  “Though filthy.  I think I’ll have to take a long oil bath when I get back to the Ark.  I can feel it in my joints and gears.”

Skyfire relaxed and laughed, reaching down.  “Well, look on the bright side,” he said, taking Perceptor’s hand and helping him up.  “We don’t have to take samples, now.  We can just scrape them off of you.”

Perceptor returned the sound, brushing himself off.  “I think I would have much preferred to take my samples the old-fashioned way.”  He looked to the sky as the sun began to dip in the winter sky.  “Shall we be heading back?  I think I’ve officially had enough nature for today.”

“Sure, let’s go,” Skyfire winked, gesturing down the river.  They needed to get closer to civilization before he could risk transforming and taking off.  “I just realized you’ll have to climb inside me covered in that, though.”

“My apologies,” Perceptor said sheepishly.  “I really am glad you brought me along with you, though.  No matter what Brawn says, this is always a treat.  As much as I love staying at the base and working on my inventions, it’s always nice to get out onto the field.  Sometimes I feel like I spend all of my time inside the Ark.”

“I’ll gladly take you with me wherever you wish,” Skyfire assured him.  “Honestly, it’s the least I can do for you with how much kindness you’ve treated me with.  And it’s literally been millions of years since I’ve had someone with me during my research.”

Perceptor looked up at him, noting the sadness still in his vocals despite his smile.  “You still miss him, don’t you?” he asked softly.

Skyfire looked at him in surprise, face falling.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply… I mean, I don’t want to compare you to Starscream.  I value your companionship just as much as I ever did his.”

The microscope shook his helm, placing a hand on the shuttle’s arm.  “I know you do.  You’re a good mech, Skyfire.  You don’t have to justify yourself to me.”

Skyfire vented deeply, looking at the sky as two birds flew by, flitting around each other.  He still felt awkward talking about it, since Starscream was their enemy now.  But… “Yes, I do miss him.  I don’t think I honestly will ever stop doing so.  Sometimes I hope he’ll just… realize that he’s on the wrong side.  If he did, if he truly wanted to change, would the Autobots accept him?”

Perceptor thought about it, watching the sun.  The sounds of birds calling and the wet ground under their pedes filled the silence.  After a moment, he answered, “I couldn’t say for everyone.  Optimus Prime is a good leader, though.  I’m sure he’d at least give Starscream a chance.”

“Would _you_ accept him?” Skyfire asked.

“I… don’t know,” Perceptor admitted.  “I suppose I would have to see if he was truly sincere.  But… I’m sorry to say it, but I cannot imagine him truly wishing to change sides.”

There was another silence, Skyfire thinking over the words.  He wanted to be at least a little upset that Perceptor didn’t have any faith in it.  But he was right, and the shuttle knew it.  Starscream was someone completely different than he used to be.  It made him feel lonely realizing that.  It was like the resetting of an optic for him.  Starscream was haughty but caring, with the best intentions despite his spoiled nature one moment.  Then he woke up after being knocked into the ice and Starscream was cold and calculating, willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for his ambition.

At least, he felt lonely until he looked down at the microscope walking beside him.  He didn’t want anyone to replace Starscream, and honestly, no one ever could.  But Perceptor wasn’t a replacement.  He was someone completely different, someone kind and soft-spoken.  Someone who showed his brilliance off not for attention and accolades, but to help those around him and truly try to make the universe a better place.

Skyfire finally smiled again.  “I may miss him, but I think I’m coming to terms with it.  Maybe one day we’ll be able to have peace between the Autobots and Decepticons.  Then we’ll be able to explore whatever planet we want together again, just like we used to.  It’s a nice thought.  A dream, I guess,” he said.  “But until then, you’re an excellent partner.”

Perceptor reset his optics in surprise before returning the smile, looking away as his faceplate flushed a bit.  “Well, then,” he replied, resetting his vocals.  “I hope you won’t feel too awkward if I ask you to help me… hmm… gather the samples off of my frame before I wash it all away.  It would be a shame to waste all of it.”

Skyfire stared at him a moment before chuckling, then finally breaking out into a loud laugh.  “I would be honored to scrape samples off of you, Perceptor,” he assured him as Perceptor began laughing as well.


	2. TFA - Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stupid, silly pirate AU  
> For: Overlordraax  
> Universe: Transformers Animated  
> Pairing: Implied Lockdown/Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up giving me a hard time. Not because I couldn't do it, but because I ended up getting too into it. I ended up violating my 2000 word limit I gave myself and had to trim it down a bit to get it under.

Sailing the vast open space of the universe was one of the most liberating feelings, even with the small crew and vessel that Prowl had joined.  Sure, they were a simple spaceport repair crew, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t see the universe while between jobs.

“How’re things looking out here, Prowl?” Optimus Prime, their captain, asked as he came out onto the deck of their space-faring ship.  It wasn’t anything fancy, but it got them where they wanted to go.  Prowl rather liked how modest it was.

“Quiet,” the ninjabot answered, leaning on the railing.

Optimus joined him.  He pulled the long coat he wore tighter around himself against the coldness of space.  “Do you ever regret joining us?  It’s not very exciting.”

Prowl chuckled.  “I’m fine with ‘not very exciting.’  I’ve had enough excitement in my lifecycle already.”

Optimus was about to reply when a laser-cannon shot seemed to come out of empty space, hitting the side of the ship and causing the pair to stumble.

“What the frag with that?!” Bumblebee shouted, running out from the galley.  He looked around but found nothing out of place other than the smoke now coming from the hull of the ship.

“I dunno,” Bulkhead replied, coming out behind him, “But here it comes again!”  He pointed just as a glow in the darkness of space heralded another cannon shot.

“Slag!” Optimus swore as he ran for the wheel, taking it off autopilot and quickly turning.  “Bulkhead, man the laser-cannons!  Bumblebee, check to make sure Ratchet’s okay!  That was too close to the medbay for comfort!” he ordered.

“Aye, captain!” the pair chorused, running to do as they were told.

Prowl braced himself on the railing of the ship, watching where the shots were being fired from.  As the next glow started, he noticed something ripple around it.  “A cloaked ship!” he realized, tensing.  Of course, it was the only thing that made sense.  And only one thing had the need to attack random ships with a cloaker on.

Bulkhead turned their own cannon until the targeting reticle on the screen was lined up with the glow on the other ship.  He hit the firing button.  There was a magnificent explosion on the other ship as their cannon exploded.  “Yeah!  Take that you dirty pirates!” he whooped.

The ripple spread this time until it fully uncloaked the ship before them.  It was massive and red, a skull with a hook under it on the flag hanging from the mast.  Before Bulkhead could celebrate, three lines shot from the ship and hit the deck.  A group of pirates began sliding down the metal ropes and landing on the deck.

Things broke out into chaos as the pirates started pouring down.  Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl fought them as best they could.  The fact that Bumblebee hadn’t returned meant that Ratchet was likely injured down below.  That was foreboding as three of the pirates ran to the door.

Prowl rushed forward, pulling his hood on, kicking himself off of the face of one of the invaders and activating his boosters to place himself between the three pirates and the door.  As soon as his pede touched the ground, he spun into a kick, hitting the one on his right in the faceplate and knocking him back.  He grabbed the one on his left by the arm and spun around, throwing him into the remaining.  He then took a defensive stance, daring anyone to try where they’d failed.

Several tried, each one getting a little closer but ultimately falling to his practice of circuit-su.  His Alkalinian robes flowed with every strike, creating an illusion of a fluid and deadly dance he was performing.  He didn’t know how the gunner or captain was doing, but he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted.

Prowl was suddenly driven to the side by a purple glow as a laser shot just missed his arm.  He looked up sharply and saw a yellow mech with large purple eyes, arm-mounted cannon still aimed at him.  His black and purple long-coat and large-brimmed hat with its pair of purple feathers sticking out of the band told him that this was probably their captain.

“Well, well,” the yellow mech said smoothly, charging up his next shot.  “You guys have been more trouble than we ever expected.  But the game’s over now.”

Prowl simply raised a hand and gave a ‘bring it’ gesture to the other mech.  When the next shot came, he dodged under it and rushed forward, surprising the well-dressed mech.  He grabbed him by the arm, pulling him forward to knee him in the fuel tank.  He then kicked him backward, the mech landing between the still fighting crew.

“Enough!” a voice boomed over the chaos.  Over the railing of the ship stepped a much taller mech, imposing and frightening.  “Swindle, don’t embarrass me,” he scoffed, stepping over the one now laying on the ground.

“Sorry, Captain Lockdown,” Swindle coughed out, rubbing his stomach.  “I’ll let you handle him, then.”

Lockdown rolled his optics, stepping towards Prowl.  The ninjabot slid back into his defensive stance between him and the door.  “I suggest you retreat while you can,” Prowl warned in a low voice.

The actual captain scoffed, raising his right arm and scratching the chin of his skull-like faceplate with a hook.  “Let’s see you try taking me down, darlin’.”

Prowl bristled and rushed forward again, feinting to the left and striking out with his fist.  To his surprise, Lockdown managed to catch his arm with his hook deftly, not even moving.  The hook slid down his arm until it twisted around his wrist.  His other hand then shot out and grabbed Prowl by the neck, lifting him off his pedes.  The black and gold ninja struggled and kicked out, but even at the short distance, he couldn’t land a kick on the much larger mech.

Lockdown finally caught one of Prowl’s flailing legs with the hook, holding it still.  “I suggest you stop strugglin’, darlin’,” he said in a low, menacing voice.

Prowl stopped kicking and looked, seeing both Optimus and Bulkhead had been subdued.  Optimus was being held by two bots, Swindle’s cannon to his helm.  Five of them had to hold Bulkhead to the ground.  The ninjabot finally slumped in defeat.  Lockdown grinned and let him go, letting him drop to the ground.

“Swindle, take some of the men and search the lower decks,” Lockdown ordered.

“Aye aye!” the gold and purple pirate replied, turning to his crewmates.  “Who wants to go raid this ship with me?”

Two pirates followed him, going through the door Prowl was trying so hard to protect.

“We don’t have anything you want!” Optimus yelled after them, pulling at the mechs still holding him.

“We’ll be the judge of that,” Lockdown replied, kneeling down on the deck next to the defeated ninjabot.  “Though I can guarantee that I already see something I do.”

Prowl glared up at him, not liking the look he was receiving.  “I’m not a prize,” he hissed.

“I beg to differ,” Lockdown chuckled, reaching forward.  Prowl flinched, but all the pirate captain did was push his hood down.  He whistled.  “Definitely a prize.  Didn’t expect to see someone like you on a little ship like this.  What’re you doin’ out here in open space?  Someone like you could have a nice life on some noblemech’s arm.”

“You mean in his berth,” Prowl snapped.  “No, thank you.  I’d rather get sucked into a black hole than humiliate myself in such a way.”

Lockdown raised an optic ridge.  “Not just a cyberninja, but a fiery one at that.  Don’t you know the age of honor and servo-to-servo combat is over?  This is the age of piracy.”

“Frag your age of piracy!” the black and gold ninjabot spat.

Lockdown laughed this time, reaching out to Prowl himself.

Before Prowl had a chance or need to strike out and risk the captain’s wrath, the sound of pedes tromping back up to the deck emerged from behind him.  Swindle came out with his crewmates, one carrying a struggling Bumblebee.

“This was a _complete_ waste of time!” the well-dressed mech huffed.  “All that was down there were the basics.  Fuel, medical supplies.  No one’s personal effects were even valuable!  What kind of a ship are you?”

“We’re a spaceport repair crew!” Bulkhead answered from under his pile of pirates.

“Yeah, we don’t carry any valuables, you big dumb…!” Bumblebee kicked back and struck the pirate holding him in the knee joint.  The pirate yelped and dropped him, the small yellow scout hurrying over to Prowl and kneeling next to him.  The ninjabot quickly put an arm in front of him, making sure to keep him well separated from Lockdown.  It had the bonus that he could grab the yellow mech if he did something rash.

“Where’s Ratchet?” Optimus asked, worried.

“He got his leg messed up by one of the cannon strikes,” Bumblebee explained.  “He can’t even move, let alone defend himself.”

“We’re not in the business of needlessly offing injured medics,” Swindle said, looking at his servos in boredom.  “So, captain, what’re we gonna do?  These guys don’t have anything valuable.  What do we do with them?”

Lockdown straightened up and put his hook to his chin, thinking.  “Hmm.  Don’t wanna feel like this was all for nothin’.  Scrap, we can always use some spare parts and supplies.  We’ll just take the whole thing.”

“The whole thing?!” Bumblebee and Bulkhead yelped at the same time.

“What about us?!” Optimus demanded, trying once again to gain some leverage against his captors.  They were holding too tight, though, and he hissed as his arms were forced behind him again.

“Well, you could always join.  Never a shortage of jobs to do on a ship,” Lockdown offered.  “Would hate to waste good mech-power.  Especially your big friend, over there.”  He jabbed a servo at Bulkhead.  “You look like you could drag your weight around.”

“Never!” the gunner and technician snapped.

“Alright, then, anyone else?”  Lockdown looked around at the group, who all just glared at him.  “Fine then, scrap the lot of them.  It’ll be kinder than leaving them to float in space.”

“What?!” Bumblebee yelped, optics wide.

“You can’t!” Prowl stood up quickly, facing the towering captain.

“I can, and I will,” Lockdown replied.  He then paused.  “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Optimus asked.

“Unless I get my ‘prize.’  I get the ninjabot,” the black and green pirate bargained, reaching out again.  This time, Prowl didn’t react, letting him caress his faceplate despite the nauseated tank it gave him.

“No!  You can’t-!”

“I’ll do it,” Prowl cut over Optimus’s answer.  “Let them go, don’t take the ship.  I’ll go with you.”

“See?  I knew you’d see it my way,” Lockdown grinned triumphantly.  He gestured towards the still connected ships.  The lines had shortened, the two ships now directly next to each other.  “Lads, let’s go.  We’ll leave them to pick themselves up.”

The pirates finally let up on their captives, quickly retreating to their ship before there was retaliation.  Lockdown walked to his ship as well, Prowl silently following.  He didn’t look at the others.  Couldn’t.  What he was doing went against everything he stood for.  But he wouldn’t let them get hurt.

Swindle took up the rear, stopping by Optimus, who was just getting to his feet.  He reached out and grabbed the collar of the spaceport repair crew captain’s jacket, yanking it backward and throwing him off balance.  He pulled it fully off before Optimus could register it, causing him to stumble.  “I am _not_ leaving empty-servo’d,” he huffed, adjusting his hat and hopping onto his ship.

The other members of the crew ran to the railing as the lines attaching the ships released.  The red pirate ship and its crew took off, Prowl glancing at his old crew – one he was a part of for far too short – disappeared behind them.


	3. G1/IDW - Science Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Science nerds working together in the lab  
> For: Fosteen  
> Universe: G1/IDW cross universe

Skyfire still remembered what it was like being a shuttle entering the Science Academy.

Discrimination, practical jokes, the looming expectation of failure.  How many times had he heard the words, “Shuttles aren’t smart enough to be scientists?”  But he persisted.  He was determined to prove them wrong.  He found companionship in Starscream, who knew how it felt to be looked down upon for his altmode.  He wouldn’t say it was a terrible time in his lifecycle.  No, in spite of what everyone thought, Skyfire enjoyed his time there.

And then Earth happened.  Being frozen for millions of years.  Waking up to find his partner had turned against his morals and ethics.  Being forced to choose a side against him.  He thought there couldn’t have been an upside to anything that happened since he fell into the ice.

“Skyfire, over here!” Wheeljack waved at the shuttle, standing next to Brainstorm.  The mad scientist was looking at something through Perceptor’s microscope altmode.  “We almost started without you!”

Skyfire ran over to the group.  They had found a safe, secluded place while running this experiment.  It wasn’t that it was _too_ dangerous.  But as soon as Ratchet saw Wheeljack and Brainstorm together in the same room he submitted a request for that to never be allowed to happen on base.  Prowl had read as far as the title and immediately approved it.  This seemed substantially unfair.

Ratchet and Prowl could have at least waited to see the explosives.

“He’s joking,” Brainstorm told Skyfire.  He leaned away from Perceptor.  “We aren’t even close to being ready.  Percy here won’t let us do this until we’ve gone over every equation five million times.”

Perceptor transformed back into his robot mode, hands on his hips.  “That’s because we’re about to do something ludicrously irresponsible.  I’m only here because someone needs to supervise you two.”

“I thought Ratchet would have at least been on hand,” Skyfire said, looking around.

“He’s a few miles away,” Wheeljack explained.  “We put a camera over there,” he jabbed a servo towards a camera behind a protective Plexiglas wall.  “It’s live feedin’, so be careful what you say.  He didn’t wanna be even close to this place.”

“I don’t completely blame him,” Perceptor muttered, kneeling next to the device they’d set up.  “Are you sure this is a safe location, Skyfire?”

“Absolutely,” the shuttle confirmed.  “I checked over everything from topography to the weather patterns.  Even if this ends catastrophically, there will be no damage to any ecosystem.”

“Excellent!” Brainstorm enthused.  “I’ve been waiting way too long!  We all know I don’t have enough patience for this kind of thing.  So, Percy?  Do we pass your inspection?  Can we do this already?”  He was practically bouncing on his pedes like a sparkling.

The red and green scientist stood back up and scrutinized their invention, then looked to his companions.  Wheeljack and Brainstorm both buzzed with excitement.  Skyfire simply waited patiently, but even he had an air of curiosity about him.  He vented in deeply then let it out, rolling his optics.  “Alright, I see nothing wrong.  The math is sound, the components are contained, and your theory is admittedly intriguing.  I must concede that even I would like to see what will happen when we detonate.”

“ _Woo!_ ” Brainstorm jumped into the air, transforming and taking off towards their safety barrier.  “First one there gets to hit the button!”

“What are we, younglings?” Wheeljack laughed, transforming into his ground-based vehicle mode and following quickly.

Perceptor finally cracked a smile, chuckling.  “Well, Skyfire,” he gestured the same way they’d rushed off.  “Shall we?”

The much larger white and red mech nodded in return, transforming into his shuttle mode.  Perceptor climbed in, and they took off.  “Were you really thinking of saying no to them?” Skyfire asked.

“Of course not,” Perceptor laughed.  “You saw how excited they were for this.  Their sparks are in the right place, even if they’re a little too… enthusiastic about their more destructive experiments.”

“Brainstorm especially,” Skyfire mused.  “He’s very young, isn’t he?”

“Every invention seems like the greatest ever at his age,” Perceptor agreed.  “Especially when encouraged by a senior scientist with a kindred spark like Wheeljack.”

It wasn’t far from the detonation sight that they were observing from, and Perceptor stepped back out before Skyfire transformed again and joined him.  Wheeljack and Brainstorm were standing behind the Plexiglas barrier, talking amongst themselves as the other two scientists joined them.

“Did you decide who should detonate it?” Perceptor asked.

Wheeljack and Brainstorm looked at each other and then nodded.  “We decided we should all press it,” the young flier answered, holding up the detonation remote.  “I mean, it was Jack’s and my idea, but we couldn’t’ve done it without you guys.”

“Yeah, we came up with the theory and the experiment, but a lot could’a gone wrong if you weren’t both there to double and triple check everything,” Wheeljack said.

Skyfire was taken aback.  “You want me to detonate your experiment with you?”

“Well, yeah!” Brainstorm’s smile was evident in spite of the mask he wore.  “You’re one of us, aren’t you?  All for science, and science for all!”

“That sounds utterly ridiculous,” Perceptor said, laughing.

“I like it!” Wheeljack declared, putting his hand on the button on the remote.  “All for science!”

“All for science!” Brainstorm echoed, putting his hand on top of Wheeljack’s.

Perceptor rolled his optics, but he laid his hand over the flier’s.  “All for science, then, I suppose.”

Skyfire looked between the three Autobot scientists.  They all looked up at him expectantly, and he felt his spark swell.  After everything that happened to him, everything he lost, he thought the universe didn’t want him to be happy.  But it put him through his trials to lead him here.  To the Autobot Science Team.  No discrimination.  No need to try too hard to prove himself.  “All for science,” he said proudly, placing his hand on top of theirs.

“ _And science for all!_ ”  The four scientists’ vocals echoed off of the barrier as they pressed down at the same time on the detonator.

There was a blinding light from the center of the detonation zone, engulfing the canyon.  It was followed closely by the blowback of the explosion as it echoed down to them, shaking the barrier as it was pelted with high-velocity projectile rocks and pebbles.  The four scientists covered their optics against the light, but from between their servos, they saw what they’d been waiting for.

The explosion suddenly drew inwards, the smoke from their explosive invention spiraling upwards around a column of light.  It then exploded outwards again and dispersed in all directions, the smoke filling the sky.

“Awesome!” Brainstorm whooped, throwing his hands in the air.

“Fascinating…” Perceptor was inclined to agree.  “Was it supposed to do that?”

“Not as far as we calculated,” Wheeljack shrugged.  “I mean, the explosion, yeah.  But the light and the smoke?  We didn’t expect that.”

“That’s what science is all about, though, isn’t it?” Skyfire asked.  “Seeing something unexpected and asking why it happened.”

“Better than that,” Brainstorm grinned.  “Seeing something unexpected and asking, ‘Can we do that again?’”

There was a pause as they looked at each other, then at Perceptor.

The microscope looked between the eager faces of his comrades and exvented.  “I’m not going to stop you,” he said.  He then smiled.  “I’m honestly as curious as you are.”

There was another small stretch of silence as all four scientists looked out to the detonation zone, then scattered.

“I’ll get the remains of the device!” Wheeljack called.

“I’ll gather more materials!” Brainstorm added.

“I’ll go over the calculations again and see if I can find an explanation for this phenomenon in them,” Perceptor said.  He looked up to Skyfire as he pulled out the datapad with their notes on it.  “You should go make sure the area can endure another explosion like that.”

“I’m on it,” Skyfire nodded, turning to do so.  He flew out to where Wheeljack was gathering up the shrapnel from the containment unit they’d built.  “You know Ratchet’s going to be angry that we’re doing this again, right?”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that,” Wheeljack told him, gesturing to where the camera was.

Or rather, had been.  The rock formation it’d been sitting on was completely gone.

“I’m sure Ratchet’ll be turnin’ up soon,” the ground-based scientist said.  “Don’t worry about it; just let me take care of him.”

Skyfire nodded and held up an arm.  A scanner popped out of it, and he began using it to monitor the structural integrity of the area.

“Hey, Skyfire?” Wheeljack finally said as he grabbed up the last few pieces of shrapnel that was in the immediate area.

“Hmm?” the shuttle hummed.

“Thanks for bein’ here for Perce ‘n’ Storm.”

Skyfire looked at him in surprise.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but they don’t have it too easy.  Me, I’m a ‘go with the flow’ kinda mech.  I can get along in any kinda situation, and it helps that I’ve been here since we woke up.  But the other two… they’re not so good with actual people,” Wheeljack continued as he stood up.  “They’re both friendly, don’t get me wrong.  There are few people more polite than Perce, but he’s kinda… trapped by his expertise.  Being the smartest person in every room means everyone thinks you gotta have the answers.  Everyone seems to forget that Perce might wanna do things other than sit in his lab all day and come up with solutions to all of our problems.  But you let him go with you on your exploration missions, and it’s… it’s really good for him, you know?”

Skyfire was speechless.  He took Perceptor with him while he traveled the world just because he knew the microscope loved seeing new things.  He didn’t realize what he was doing might’ve been that important.

“And Brainstorm… I feel like no one really knows how to handle him, you know?” Wheeljack continued, oblivious to the shuttle’s reeling thoughts.  “His spark’s in the right place.  He really wants to help people, and he thinks weapons will do that.  I’m a weaponologist, too, but I think everyone’s so used to my brand of destructive experimentation.  His enthusiasm and inexperience make people nervous, so they keep their distance.  He doesn’t really notice, but that’s mostly because you don’t treat him different.  To you, he’s just another member of the Science Team, and that’s what I want him to feel like.”

Skyfire thought on that.  He still remembered when Brainstorm arrived on Earth, young and excitable and determined to prove himself.  His weapons tended to get left behind despite their potential because they were so strange and often over-the-top.  Skyfire had looked at Brainstorm’s wings and was taken back to the Science Academy and all of the discrimination he and Starscream had faced for theirs.  ‘Fliers aren’t meant to do science.’  While it was obvious things had gotten better, Brainstorm’s need to prove himself said that there were still some inherent discrimination problems in the science community.

“I don’t… I mean, all I’ve wanted is for us to be a team,” Skyfire finally answered.

Wheeljack looked his faceplate over, then nodded.  “You’re a good mech, Sky.”

Before the flustered white and red shuttle could answer, there was a rush as Brainstorm flew over and transformed, landing next to them.  He’d been carrying Perceptor, who transformed as well and held out the datapad.

“I think I’ve isolated the part of the equation that could tell us what caused that reaction!” the microscope said excitedly.

“And I’ve got the materials to try again!” Brainstorm added, patting the control to his subspace.

Skyfire looked at them once more as they discussed enthusiastically how they were going to replicate the experiment.  This was his team now.  Loud, and excitable, and destructively creative.

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	4. G1/IDW - Science Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The science nerds visit an intergalactic science conference  
> For: keirajo  
> Universe: G1/IDW cross-universe

Brainstorm was bouncing in his seat.  Skyfire paid no mind, being as he was used to rowdier members of the Autobot army taking a ride inside of his shuttle mode.  Perceptor reached over and put a hand on the younger scientist’s arm, though.  “Calm down, Brainstorm.  It’s just a science conference.”

“On the other side of the _galaxy_!” Brainstorm enthused, leaning over the arm of his seat to get right into Perceptor’s faceplate.  “Can you even _imagine_?  I’ve only been to the ones on Cybertron and one on Earth.”

“Which you’re still not allowed to go back to until further notice,” Wheeljack pointed out, looking up from his datapad.  “Not after the last time.”

“Yes, that gentleman from NASA is still sending us angry phone calls,” Perceptor muttered, putting a hand on Brainstorm’s faceplate and pushing him back.  “We’ve learned quite a few creative human swearwords.”

Brainstorm flopped back into his seat.  “How was I supposed to know Earth hasn’t cracked Multiversal Theory yet?  And I brought all of them back.”

“You can’t just open portals to other realities, Brainstorm!” Perceptor scolded.  “This is still new technology even for us, and we don’t know the consequences!”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Skyfire finally spoke up.  “We’re almost there, and I don’t want to have to explain why Cybertron and Earth’s representatives are all bickering.”

It had been agreed that they’d split between them who was representing what.  Wheeljack and Skyfire had been on Earth long enough that they were voted to be its first representatives to the Galactic Conference of Science and Technology.  Perceptor and Brainstorm were given the duties as Cybertron’s representatives.  It was originally going to be Perceptor and Mainframe, but the other scientist had caught an untimely virus, and it would take too long to purge his systems of it.  Thus, their youngest member was invited in his place.

“Just remember not to make a scene,” the microscope said as they entered the atmosphere.  They arrived on Ofsted XV, one of the seventeen Lectureworlds.  XV was dedicated to the pursuit of science and considered extremely prestigious.  Perceptor had derided this, telling them in secret that it was only considered that because the tuition fee was outrageous.

“I _never_ make a scene,” Brainstorm scoffed, crossing his arms over his chestplate.

Perceptor exvented and pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor.  “Wheeljack, please do something about him.”

“He’s your fellow representative,” Wheeljack said cheekily.

Skyfire landed in the spaceport of Ofsted XV.  “Alright, you three, off before I decide you’ll all be sitting in separate corners of the cabin on the return trip,” he chided.

When all three of his passengers were on the ground, Skyfire transformed and stretched.  “I’m surprised you agreed to allow us to ride all the way here,” Perceptor said as they walked across the bridge leading from the spaceport to the main body of Ofsted XV’s campus.  There were alien beings of all shapes, sizes, and make around them.  Many were discussing with each other their most recent scientific breakthroughs with great enthusiasm.  “We usually take a ship for trips of this length.”

“I sometimes feel the need to stretch,” Skyfire answered as they made their way to the main building.  “It’s nice to remind everyone that Cosmos and Omega Supreme aren’t the only members of our faction who are capable of space travel.”

“Indeed,” Perceptor chuckled.

They walked up to the registration counter where an alien with four arms was typing at four different computers at once.  Its three sets of eyes were darting between the screens rapidly.  “Names and planets?” it asked.

“Perceptor and Brainstorm, Cybertron,” the microscope answered.

The alien typed at its computers until two cards popped out of the device in front of it.  It picked up the cards and held them out.  “Here’s your registration cards.  Thank you for coming.”

Perceptor took his and handed the other to Brainstorm.  “Don’t lose that.  If you do, they’ll charge a fee for a new one.”

Brainstorm held it up.  His name and a holographic picture of Cybertron were on it.  “What’s it for?” he asked.

“Identification.  It’s so security knows we’re here for the conference.”

The younger scientist subspaced the card and watched as Wheeljack and Skyfire got theirs.  The four then made their way to the main hall.  Brainstorm was now thoroughly distracted by all of the things there.  In designated areas, alien scientists were showing off their inventions and discoveries.  Signs were posted that pointed out where certain subjects would be discussed and debated in full.  There were signs for conference rooms discussing quantum technology, dark matter manipulation, and full techno-organic integration.  Earthen subjects might’ve been fine for his companions, but Brainstorm craved the complex studies of advanced civilizations.

“Perceptor!”

The group looked to the voice and noticed a humanoid man running towards them.  If not for his larger size, he could have been easily mistaken for _being_ human, save for his pointed ears and the odd crystal on his forehead.

“Katsu Don!” Perceptor cried out in surprise.  “I don’t believe this, has Zamojin already reached the stars?”

“We have, thanks to you.  And, well…”  He stepped out of the way and another small humanoid, one half his height but more human-like, walked up behind him.

“Extraordinary!” the microscope vented in sharply, kneeling next to her.  “Nijika?”

The face-painted girl gave a gentle bow.  “Hello, Perceptor.  I am honored to finally meet the one who freed Zamojin from the stealing of the stars.”

“Fascinating…” Perceptor exvented in wonder.  “I mean, it’s very nice to meet you as you were supposed to be, Nijika.”

“You gonna introduce us to your friends?” Wheeljack asked, amused.

Perceptor stood up.  “My apologies.  Katsu Don, Nijika, these are my colleagues, Wheeljack, Brainstorm, and Skyfire.  Gentlemechs, this is Katsu Don and Nijika.  I presume the representatives for Zamojin?”

“Yes, we were invited after we launched into the stars to explore the universe,” Katsu Don answered.  “We finally sent Nijika on the trip we built her for.  She encountered many fascinating things, including new civilizations.  While we knew you were out there, we had no idea how vast the universe truly was.”

“We have many questions that we would be honored if you would answer for us,” Nijika spoke up in her tiny voice.  “As this is the first gathering of gifted minds we have been invited to, we are unsure with how to proceed.”

Perceptor looked between the two.  “This is extraordinary, Katsu!  I worked under the presumption that Nijika was simply an advanced construct with basic AI.  But she is fully sentient, isn’t she?”

Katsu returned the smile.  “When my ancestor built her that was all she was meant to be.  But I believe when I placed your universal emulator inside of her it… upgraded her, so to speak.  She exhibits the same behavior I remember from your time as her.”

“As her?” Brainstorm asked, raising an optic ridge.  “There’s a story I think we need to hear.”

Perceptor reset his vocals in embarrassment.  “That is unimportant right now.  If you’ll excuse me, I have much to discuss with Katsu and Nijika.  With the stars returning their peoples’ high intelligence, I have just as many questions for them.”

Brainstorm, Wheeljack, and Skyfire waved the microscope off as he followed the Zamojin and his construct, disappearing into the crowd.

“So, anyone want to tell me what that was about?” Brainstorm asked the other two.  “Because that was just… weird.”

Wheeljack laughed.  “It’s a long story, but I’m sure if you ask nicely Perce’ll tell you all about it.  While he’s at it, he can tell you about the time he met the Eurythmans.”

“Or the boy from Brobdingnag,” Skyfire added.

“Or the Titans.”

“Don’t forget the time he helped with Xetaxxis and Lanarq.”

“Is there anyone he _hasn’t_ met?” Brainstorm felt the need to ask.

Skyfire chuckled.  “Perceptor doesn’t sit still long.  Even though he likes spending his time in the lab, I think he’d go crazy if he stayed there more than a day.”

“Come on, let’s hit up some of the panels and discussions,” Wheeljack said, nodding towards the signs.

“Actually, I have a specific one I’m going to, but neither of you will be interested,” Skyfire informed them.  “It’s on the effects of atmospheric pressure and how it can be used for a planet’s habitability.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something I’d recharge through,” Brainstorm waved him off.  “But you go and have fun.”

“Comm us in about…” Wheeljack checked his internal chronometer.  “Four joors.  We’ll go hunt down Perce and refuel.”

“Absolutely,” the shuttle waved as he headed down towards a hall that was marked with signs for a large array of planetological studies.

“So, kid, what do you wanna do?” Wheeljack asked the flier.  “We’ve got some pretty similar tastes.”

Brainstorm thought about it, accessing the program for the conference in his CPU.  There were over 400 subjects being discussed by scientists from across the universe.  Some planets sent dozens of representatives.  Being as the Cybertronian race had fought itself down to only a few hundred members, they decided to only spare a few.  As he was scanning through them, one particular subject caught his optic.  “There’s a discussion on Multiversal Theory!” he said excitedly.

“Of course there is,” Wheeljack confirmed.  “Multiversal Theory is a heavily discussed and debated subject in Quantum Science.”

Brainstorm grabbed Wheeljack by the arm.  “Let’s go!”

 

\---

 

Four joors later, the four scientists were sitting at a table in the mess hall.  Fuel had been provided for the mechanical races, and they drank deeply while discussing the panels they’d seen so far.

Skyfire had spent his time completely discussing atmospheric pressure, which apparently had sparked a debate that almost led to a physical altercation between the representatives for two different planets.

Perceptor had caught up with Katsu and Nijika, promising to contact them through universal communication now that they were reaching out.  He was then pulled in every direction by scientists who wanted him to help run panels for everything from astroscience to microbiology.  He finally ended up helping in a panel about the applications of Quantum Cryptography where he spoke circles around the other participants.

Wheeljack and Brainstorm, meanwhile, had ended up in their Multiversal Theory discussion, where they recounted the incident with the humans and Brainstorm accidentally sending them to a parallel universe.  Instead of scolding him for being irresponsible as Perceptor had, the scientists had asked him a million questions about how he pinpointed and stabilized where he wanted to send them, what the parallel universe had been like, and what precautions he took to make sure he could bring them back.  They weren’t even frustrated at how many ‘I don’t know’s were in his answer, as it had been purely accidental.

 _“That’s the foundation of science!”_ one particularly enthusiastic female organic had declared.  _“The pursuit of the unknown can only start with a question we don’t know the answer to yet!”_

“Still, they shouldn’t be encouraging you,” Perceptor pointed out.

“They absolutely should!” Wheeljack argued.  “Sure, no more experiments where innocent people could be sucked into an alternate reality, but he’s on the cusp of a real breakthrough!”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Skyfire nodded, taking a drink of his fuel.  “What would you say if someone told you to stop an experiment you were passionate about?”

Perceptor looked between them, then to Brainstorm.  The youngest scientist didn’t say anything, simply smiled over his cube.  Finally, he exvented.  “Fine.  I can’t argue with you three.  But I will be keeping an optic on you.”

“Great!” Brainstorm exclaimed, throwing his free hand into the air.  “Now, where should we go next?  There are so many kinds of panels to go to; we’ll never get it all done this quartex, so we should plan now!”

The four scientists leaned over the table, debating where next to go during the conference.


	5. G1 - Storytime for the Dinobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Starscream tells the Dinobots a bedtime story  
> For: OverlordRaax  
> Universe: G1  
> Pairing: Skyfire/Starscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as a companion piece for OverlordRaax's fanfic "Possession." I highly recommend you go and read it, it's fantastic. It occurs after the events of it and will spoil the epilogue, so I recommend reading it before this:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881605/chapters/34461879
> 
> If you choose not to, then please still enjoy.

Starscream had been working late in the lab that night, going over the plans for Wheeljack’s newest weapon.  This was usually Perceptor’s job, but the microscope was out on an Earth exploration with Skyfire.  Starscream had been suspicious of the idea of someone else going with him, especially their Chief Science Officer who was incredibly friendly with the shuttle.  But over time he found he actually _liked_ Perceptor.  The red and green microscope was so kind and sincere that Starscream didn’t think he even had the capacity to try and do something deceitful.

As the Seeker sat in the laboratory, tapping his chin with his stylus, he started hearing voices down the hall.  They were awfully loud for how late it was, but he ignored it.

Or so he tried before the single chanted word and steady banging started registering with him.

“Storytime!  Storytime!  Storytime!”

Starscream looked up at the word, checking his internal chronometer.  Oh, frag, he didn’t realize it was _that_ late!  He jumped up, tossing the datapad onto the workbench and dashing out the door.

Down the hall Ratchet was standing outside of the room, hands over his audio receptors.  “You’re late!” he shouted over the ruckus.

Inside the room, the chanting and banging persisted.  **“Storytime!  Storytime!  Storytime!”**

“Excuse me for having _important_ things to get done,” the Seeker huffed, walking by him.  He entered the room and picked a large datapad off of the floor there, walking over to where the five Dinobots sat in their dinosaur forms, stomping and chanting.  He felt his own frame rattle from the force of every stomp.  “Gentlemechs!” he shouted.

The five dinosaur-based robots stopped, looking down at him.  “Storytime!” Grimlock roared happily.

“Me, Swoop, _love_ Storytime!” the Pteranodon screeched.

“That was _no way_ to ask for a story,” Starscream huffed.  “What did I teach you?”

 “Uh…” Sludge said, obviously thinking hard about it.

“Please!” Snarl suddenly shouted.

“Right!  Please!” Slag added quickly.  “Please!  Please!”  Soon, they were all chanting again.

“Alright, alright,” Starscream couldn’t help but smile, shaking his helm.  “That’s better.  I will teach you manners yet.”  He walked over to where Grimlock curled up on the ground, sitting next to him and using his massive side as a backrest.  “Now, what story shall I read you today?”

The other Dinobots gathered in, Sludge curling around across from Grimlock with his long neck, Snarl and Slag sitting on either side.  Swoop landed on top of Sludge, watching from where he perched.

Starscream powered up the large screen, flipping through the stories.  They were all sparkling stories, with colorful pictures and simple plots. He thought it was insulting to read them such drivel.  Ratchet had been the one to download them, saying that the Dinobots didn’t have intelligence developed past being a youngling anyway.  They wouldn’t understand stories more complex than that.

‘The Dinobots aren’t intelligent enough because that’s who they are’ was a little too close to ‘fliers can’t do science because they’re not programmed to’ for his own comfort.

Starscream wasn’t kidding himself.  The Dinobots weren’t going to be studying astrophysics anytime soon.  But it was incredibly apparent that outside of Grimlock, the Autobots considered them just one bumbling, unintelligent mess.  That couldn’t be further from the truth, though.

Sludge, while by far the least intelligent, was the most well-meaning of the group.  He was big and clumsy, but he didn’t mean to be.  He actually rather liked nature and preferred being outside (likely because there were fewer people to accidentally step on).

Snarl was largely quiet, but that was because he often felt left out.  He was broody and huffy, simultaneously wanting to be noticed yet wanting to be left alone.  Starscream would sometimes sit with him and do his own work, not saying anything, and somehow he knew that was enough.

Slag was by far the most belligerent and rebellious.  He didn’t fancy rules, and teaching him manners was the hardest by far.  He was obviously trying, though, as he kept himself in check enough to at least hide his restlessness around the Seeker.

Swoop was by far Starscream’s favorite, though he wouldn’t admit that to any of them.  He was much gentler than his brethren, showing an interest in trying to be helpful.  He was still rather simple, though, so his help was limited, but the thought was charming.  He also asked Starscream to help him “fly more good,” which the Seeker assumed to mean “more gracefully.”  Starscream gave those lessons happily, even if it was a slow process.

Starscream stopped on one of the storybooks, smiling as he clicked on it.  “Alright, my audience, I will tell you the story of Countdown, Hero of a Thousand Worlds.”  He placed the datapad on the ground where his entire audience could see the pictures.  This one was actually called _Countdown Goes to Space_.  It was a part of a series of popular youngling stories about the titular character going on youngling-appropriate adventures.  That was hardly exciting, and wouldn’t hold the attention of the Dinobots.  Luckily, no one could tell a story like Starscream.

The first image of the title character appeared, showing him standing and saluting while smiling at the reader.  The words read, _‘Countdown is a Cybertronian, like you!  He loves to go on adventures!’_

Starscream repressed the need to roll his optics and instead began his own tale.  “This is Countdown, a hero who defeated many great warriors who came to threaten his people.  Trusted by all of Cybertron to keep them safe, he was trained in all aspects of combat.  However, he couldn’t simply wait for the threats to come to him anymore.  He needed to make sure that nothing could harm Cybertron, so he decided there was only one thing he could do.”

He turned the page with a servo, an image of Countdown entering a spaceship.  He waved cheerfully at a crowd of ‘bots.  _‘Countdown is going on an adventure in space.  He will miss all of his friends.’_

The Seeker once again ignored the words on the datapad.  “Countdown decided to go into space, confronting those who would hurt those he cared for.  When he left, all of Cybertron gathered to wish him luck.  Many had volunteered to join him, but Countdown was determined not to put anyone else in harm’s way.”

“Fighting more fun when no competition,” Slag interrupted.

“Yes, and because he didn’t want to share his opponents with others,” Starscream amended.  The Dinobots nodded in solemn agreement, telling him that he made the right decision.  Slag wasn’t the only one who didn’t like to share.  “So Countdown bought his own ship and waved goodbye to those he had sworn to protect.”

Starscream turned the page again, continuing his personalized tale, adding and correcting things as the Dinobots would interject with their personal preferences.  While he gave an account of sweeping battles in great detail, he explained that they weren’t in the storypad pictures because the images were lost.  “It’s said that Countdown himself found the images and deleted them from the record because he didn’t want any of his enemies to see his secret fighting techniques,” he expanded.

“Me Grimlock understand,” the tyrannosaurus said sagely.  “Me, Grimlock, not want stupid enemies get smart.  Not share how me, Grimlock, or Dinobots fight.”

“You’re a good leader, Grimlock,” Starscream praised, patting him on his massive snout.  Grimlock chuffed in satisfaction. “Now, where was I?” he asked, looking back down at the page they were currently on.

Countdown was waving at an alien being on the page.  _‘Countdown has made many friends in space.  He will not forget them.’_

Swoop spoke up helpfully, “King give reward to Countdown!”  Underneath his perch, Sludge snored less helpfully.  He had fallen into recharge three pages previous.

“Right, the king,” Starscream nodded, continuing to pat Grimlock’s snout absently.  “The king thanked Countdown for his help in fighting off the bandits that had been terrorizing his kingdom.  He gave Countdown as much energon as his ship could hold, as it was the only thing of value to a Cybertronian that the world had.”  He turned to the next page and read on once more as his enraptured audience watched and listened.

 

-

 

Skyfire and Perceptor entered the Ark, being as quiet as possible as this was the time when most of the crew would be recharging.  It had been a nice trip to Jasper, Nevada.  Even the flat, dry expanses surrounding the small, intriguing town were amazing to look at on this planet.

Starscream wouldn’t have liked it, though.  Skyfire didn’t kid himself on that.  While Starscream loved going out with him, it was more for the sake of spending time together than admiring what Earth had to offer.

“Thank you again for taking me,” Perceptor said as they stopped by the lab.  The light was on, so Starscream was likely still awake.  “That was quite refreshing.  And it’s interesting to see the smaller towns humanity has built.”

“Agreed,” Skyfire nodded as he entered the lab.  “Starscream, you would have…”  He trailed off as he looked around.  The red and white seeker wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  “Huh.  I suppose he went to recharge and forgot to turn off the light.”

“Quite alright, there are a few things I need to finish up before I do the same,” Perceptor said, walking over to the abandoned workstation.

“Alright, but hit the berth as soon as you can.  The last thing we need is for you to overwork yourself again,” Skyfire said sternly.  “You’ve been making a bad habit of it.”

“I won’t, I promise,” the microscope promised, waving the shuttle off.

Skyfire chuckled, shaking his helm.  “Goodnight, Perceptor.”

“Goodnight, Skyfire.”

The white and red mech walked into the living quarters area but stopped when he heard Starscream’s voice.  It wasn’t coming from their berthroom, though.  It was coming from… ah, right.  This would be a ‘story night’ then.

Skyfire headed over to the Dinobots’ shared quarters and opened the door quietly.

“And as Countdown returned to Cybertron, the people welcomed him back as the hero he was.  Parades, parties, gifts.  They all heralded him as his new title, the Hero of a Thousand Worlds,” Starscream said, reaching down and powering off the datapad before him.

Only two Dinobots were still awake to hear the end of the story.  Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge were fast into recharge.  Snarl let out a yawn as the story ended, laying his own helm down and shuttering his optics.

“More story,” Swoop requested even as he slumped tiredly.

“Tomorrow, Swoop,” Starscream promised, standing up and moving over.  He reached up and pet the Pteranodon on the beak.  “It’s time for recharge now.”

Skyfire smiled as he leaned on the door watching.

Starscream had become such an important part of the Dinobots’ lives, just as much as they were to his.  It was hard to believe that when the Dinobots were first created, not long after Skyfire and Starscream were awoken from their icy stasis, the Seeker insisted they were a terrible idea.  Now here he was, telling them berthtime stories like their own carrier.  They claimed him as one of their own even without a dinosaur based altmode, an honor not even bestowed on Ratchet and Wheeljack, their own creators.

Starscream picked up the datapad and turned to the door, stopping in surprise.

“Hi,” Skyfire greeted, grinning.

“Hey,” Starscream replied, faceplate flushing as he realized he was caught being affectionate to the Dinobots.

“You ready to hit the berth?” Skyfire asked, choosing not to call him out on it.

“Yes, these brutes have tired me out,” the Seeker answered, walking over and putting the datapad in its corner.

“Hmm,” Skyfire hummed, chuckling.

“Good sleep, Starscream.”

The red and white Seeker stopped and turned at Swoop’s vocals, exventing.  He smiled despite himself, though.  “Goodnight, my audience.”  He then turned the light off, taking Skyfire’s arm as they left his unexpected new family for their own recharge.


	6. IDW - Don't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: IDW  
> Pairing: Dominus Ambus/Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't given as a prompt, it's actually a ficlet I wrote forever ago and never posted. I decided this would be a good place for it.

“ _Please_ , Dominus!”

“No, Rewind.  You must stay here.”

They’d been arguing about this for the last couple of cycles.  It continually amazed Dominus Ambus that someone with such a small body could store so much energy inside of them.  He was determined not to give into Rewind’s large, pleading visor, however.

This was becoming ironically more difficult the more resigned Rewind sounded.

“There’s a war out there,” the datastick tried to reason with him, following quickly as his Conjux Endura hurriedly moved around his office, gathering supplies and notes.  “You shouldn’t be going anywhere.  If you have to, please let me go with you!”

“ _No_ ,” Dominus finally stopped, turning and putting a hand on the tiny mech’s shoulderplate.  “No matter how many times or ways you ask me, I will not be swayed on this.  Rewind, I need you to stay here.”

The much smaller mech tried to say something else in argument, but this time nothing but a light whimper escaped his vocals.  “Did I do something?” he finally asked, burying his faceplate in his hands.  “Are you mad at me?  Whatever it is, I’m sorry…”

“Oh, Rewind…” the white and gold mech knelt fully down to his height, pulling the datastick into his arms.  “You’ve done nothing wrong, I promise.  I am going somewhere too dangerous for you, however.  You need to stay here, where it is safe.”

“I don’t want you to leave me all alone…” Rewind begged, nuzzling into the larger mech’s metal form.  “I don’t have anyone else.  _Please_ , Dominus.”

It broke Dominus Ambus’s spark hearing the desperation in those words.  He was right.  The larger mech who became his employer, his friend, and eventually, his lover was the only person Rewind had.  Their work distanced them from all others, even Dominus himself from his spark-brother Minimus Ambus.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered, petting the helm nuzzled into his neck wiring.  “I will return soon, I promise.  A few deca-cycles at the most.  Just promise me you will stay here.  I know you enjoy helping with the Autobot effort, but it’s too dangerous for someone so small to do on his own.”

Rewind nodded absently into his neck, knowing that objecting anymore would give him no ground.  Once Dominus made it so clear that he was doing it for his Conjux Endura’s own good, he couldn’t be swayed.  “I’ll miss you…” he muttered helplessly.

“And I will miss you, my dear,” the ambassador answered.  He let go of the datastick, standing and picking his bag up.  “Will you see me out?”

“You couldn’t stop me if you tried,” Rewind tilted his head to the side, a smile shining through the sadness in his large, blue optics.

They walked to the front door of their home in silence, Rewind trailing behind the white and gold mech.  He didn’t ask again where he was going.  He’d already asked a hundred times before.  He received the same response each time: Dominus would tell him if he could.

“Well, my dear Rewind,” Dominus Ambus opened the door, turning to his tiny assistant.  “I will return when I can.  Remember what I asked of you.  Stay here, stay safe.”

“I will.”

“Goodb-“

“No!” Rewind suddenly blurted.  Dominus Ambus gave him a startled and puzzled look.  In embarrassment, he tried to explain.  “I’m sorry.  I… I just… if you say ‘goodbye,’ it will feel too much like you’re… like you’re actually leaving.”

“I _am_ leaving, Rewind,” the ambassador pointed out.

“I know, but…” the datastick made a frustrated sound, looking at his hands as he played with his servos.  “I mean… it’ll feel like you’re leaving for _real_.  For good.  Like… like you’re not coming back.”

“Don’t be absurd, my dear,” Dominus placed a hand on top of Rewind’s helm.  “Of course I will return.”

“Please don’t say goodbye?” Rewind persisted.  “Anything but goodbye.”

The ambassador chuckled, running his servos down his lover’s faceplate and lifting it by the chin to look him in the optics.  “Very well.  Then how about ‘I love you’?”

Rewind’s visor lit up in a smile again, taking the hand into his own and nuzzling it with his faceplate.  “I love you too, Dominus.  Take care.”

“You as well,” Dominus Ambus answered, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Rewind watched him leave, getting into a transport.  It whisked him away, leaving the datastick alone to close the door, now completely alone.  He had nothing left to do but wait for Dominus Ambus to come home.

No matter how long that took.


End file.
